Amaratheian Elves
they are divided into three distinct races, each with their own distinctive culture and beliefs. Origins The exact origin of the Elven races unclear; earliest records and myths suggest they arose in around the borders of the Erdean Sea. The Elven ancestors settled in the dense forests north of the sea in central Erdea, forming what was one of the first civilizations on the continent, the Amar'athi, following the collapse of the Empire of the Giants. Initially, the Amar'athi lived in harmony with the land, working alongside the natural world rather then attempting to alter it for their own needs. Elven explorers travelled across the continent in search of other lands; one group discovered an elaborate giant ruin on the southern coast of Erdea, a fallen city whose name was long lost. More thorough exploration revealed the presence of a largely intact library, detailing the magics used by the fallen race. Eleven scholars flocked to the city, forming a permanent settlement there to study the library and unlock its secrets. Over time, it grew into a new city, named Selar'athan, or "City of the Sun". Using the information found in the library, its inhabitants learned how to control and use arcane magic. Believing that they could usher in a new age for their people, the mages of Selar'athan reconstructed their city; no longer content to exist alongside nature, they felt that they could control it as they did the arcane magic they so effortlessly wielded. The very thought appalled those who had remained in their homeland, content to follow their traditional ways. Many called for the mages to abandon their ways and return to their homelands. However, those within Selar'athan felt that thy should lead, forcing their fellows to adapt to their new ways if needs bee. Into this explosive situation came a new factor; a group of researchers unearthed newer material, dealing with what they called "dark" or "shadow" magic. Seen as potentially more powerful then the arcane magic that their fellows were already following, they were unaware of the corrupting influence those magics had on their bodies and souls. Over time, the magics they used physically transformed them, changing them into dark skinned, malevolent creatures. This group, calling themselves the Dro'athi (or, "Dark Elves") as a contrast to their bretheren, felt that they should rule their people. Revealing themselves to the stunned populace, they attempted to depose the leadership and take control of the Elven nation. While they were initially successful due to the powers they wielded, the superior numbers of their foes would eventually be the turning point. The Dro'athi forces were crushed, the survivors forced to flee north and east, leaving behind their homelands forever. However, the crisis had only highlighted the deep rifts within the Elven society. The Amer'athi blamed the Selar'athi for the situation; it was their devotion to magic that had created the Dro'athi, and many felt that the Selar'athi would follow the same path. However, the Selar'athi saw the Amer'athi as being backwards and reactionary, and unwilling to accept change. The Selar'athi leadership declared themselves independent of the Amer'athi kingdom. Not willing to shed further blood of their brothers, the Amer'athi decided to let them go, retreating to their forests. From there, the two Elven kingdoms grew completely independently of each other; their relationships, while cool, were never hostile, however, each would have their own, separate dealings with the growing Human kingdoms. Both seemed to deliberately surprises or forget all knowledge of the Dro'athi, however; the re-emergence of that race millennia later came as a shock to both Kingdoms. The Three Races Today, the Amaratheian Elves are divided into three separate and distinct races. Their culture, history and even appearances have diverged significantly, however, they are still recognizably all of the same origin. Unfortunately, as time has gone on, they have become more and more alienated from each other. The situation between the Amer'athi and Selar'athi could be best described as "cold"; the two races are very different, and have very little common ground from a cultural perspective. That the Amer'athi have become divided into two separate nations has not helped matters any; the Selar'athi have a pronounced preference for dealing with Amer'athas, and seem to to all but ignore the existence of Amar'astan. Both races find the Dro'athi to be abhorrent and evil. The Selar'athi rarely deal with them, if they must, most contact is done through outsiders or third parties, but the two races may as well be at war; the situation is not aided by the knowledge that the Selar'athi played in the Dro'athi's creation. The Amer'athi are in a somewhat different situation; those in Amer'athas see them as being aberrations and, in many ways, justifying their beliefs about magic; those in Amer'astan are forced to live alongside them, but make their dislike clear. For their part, the Dro'athi see themselves as the rightful leaders of their people; they deride and despise their bretheren both for the beliefs and for their enforced exile. Their relations with the Selar'athi are never anything but hostile; however, they are forced to accept and tolerate - if not like - the Elves of Amar'astan. The three Elven races are: *Amar'athi ("Wood Elves") *Selar'athi ("Sun Elves") *Dro'athi ("Dark Elves") Category:Amaratheian Races Category:Articles by Darthfish